mummipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Seti II
His throne name, Userkheperure Setepenre, means "Powerful are the manifestations of Re, the chosen one of Re". Seti II, otherwise referred to as Sethos II, was the 5th ruler of the 19th dynasty of Egypt. His reign was from 1200 BC until his death in 1193 BC. Peter Clayton, Chronicle of the Pharaohs, Thames & Hudson Ltd, 1994. p.158 Seti II was the son of the 4th ruler Merneptah and Isetnofret II of the 19th dynasty. He had three wives, Takhat II, Tausret (Twosret), and Tiaa. He had a rival during his reign, Amenmesse. During the feud, Seti II's tomb, which was still under construction at the time of his death, was vandalized by Amenmesse, who had gained control of the Egyptian throne during the third and fourth years of Seti's rule. Seti II is credited with the expansion of the copper mine at Timna Valley in Edom and chapels of the Theban triad.Magnusson, Magnus, "Archaeology of the Bible Lands" (BBC Books) Mummification KV 15, the tomb of Seti has been known and been laid open for a very long period of time based on the Greek and Latin graffiti found on its walls. Eventually it was Howard Carter who cleared most of the tomb between 1903 and 1904. Studies Richard Pococke, among others, performed the first, brief excavations of site KV15 in 1738, however, it was not until 1904-05 that the site was completely cleared by Howard Carter. Very little is known about the history of the tomb of Seti II, and many scholars have speculated that this is because his original burial may have been in KV14 with his then wife Tausret. Strudwick, Nigel; Strudwick, Helen (1999). Thebes in Egypt: A Guide to the Tombs and Temples of Ancient Luxor. Cornell University Press. p. 110. Pathology No evidential diagnosis was found for the biological cause of death. Additional Seti II's tomb is said to be one of many enclosed in a larger sarcophagus like that of Ramses II. Jewelry among other relics were found in the KV56 "The Gold Tomb", enscribed with the names Ethos II (Seti) and Tausret. Davis, T. M., The Tomb of Sipthah, the Monkey Tomb and the Gold Tomb, No.4, Bibân el Molûk, Theodore M. Davis' Excavations, A. Constable, London, 1908 It is known that Seti II had at least three wives, which included Takhat II, Tausret and Tiaa. Tausret may have been the mother of Seti II's oldest son and heir named Seti-Merenptah. However, this child did not live long enough to inherit the throne. Instead, another son named Siptah replaced the king. It is thought that the mother of Siptah is not Tausret but actually Queen Tiaa. Additionally, Tausret eventually outlived Siptah, taking full possession of the throne herself. External Links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seti_II http://www.touregypt.net/featurestories/seti2.htm https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seti_II#cite_note-4 https://prezi.com/gmc1dbncavbq/seti-ii/ https://www.britannica.com/biography/Seti-II References # Peter Clayton, Chronicle of the Pharaohs, Thames & Hudson Ltd, 1994. p.158 # Magnusson, Magnus, "Archaeology of the Bible Lands" (BBC Books) # Strudwick, Nigel; Strudwick, Helen (1999). Thebes in Egypt: A Guide to the Tombs and Temples of Ancient Luxor. Cornell University Press. p. 110. # Davis, T. M., The Tomb of Sipthah, the Monkey Tomb and the Gold Tomb, No.4, Bibân el Molûk, Theodore M. Davis' Excavations, A. Constable, London, 1908 Category:Egyptian Mummies